Alike? Nah
by milla101
Summary: Blonde hair, blue eyes.  They see him like that.    Bright clothes, good girl.  They see her like that.  "Do you think we're alike?"  "Alike? Nah,"
1. Alike? Nah

**_AN/ _I came up with the first part at school and added to it. **

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Do I really have to say I don't own SWAC? Wait, I just said it. Hmm... Interesting.**

**ALSO!**

**This is my 10th story! YAY! **

***dances in cupcakes* I'm so happy!**

**Maybe I should start a contest... Hmmm...**

**Also please check out "The Drama Club," and "Shut Up and Lie,"**

**THANKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**londe hair**, **blue eyes**.

_They _see him like that.

**Tan skin** and **pink lips**.

_They_ see him like that.

**Good clothes**,** bad boy.**

_They_ see him like that.

**-Alike? Nah-**

**M****essy hair**, **one sparkly eye**.

_She_ sees him like that.

**Fair skin** and **pig-kissed lips**.

_She_ sees him like this.

**Bad clothes, good boy.**

_She_ sees him like that.

**-Alike? Nah-**

**B****lack hair**, **brown eyes.**

_They_ see her like that.

**Pale skin** and **a smile.**

_They_ see her like that.

**Bright clothes**, **good girl.**

_They_ see her like that.

**-Alike? Nah-**

**B****rown to Black hair**, **big brown eyes**.

_He_ sees her like that.

**Pale skin** _(you can't deny the truth)_ and **kiss-cam lips**.

_He_ sees her like that.

**Odd clothes**, **not-so-good good girl.**

_He_ sees her like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Blonde hair<strong>.

**Black hair**.

**Blue eyes**.

**Brown eyes**.

**Tan skin**.

**Pale skin**.

**Night**.

**Day**.

**Boy**.

**Girl**.

**Friends**.

**Enemies**.

**Different**.

**Alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN UPDATE-**

**NEW FORMAT**

**Chad Talking- "Bold"**

_Sonny Talking- "Italic"_

* * *

><p><em>"Chad! Wait!"<em>

**"Ugh Sonny…"**

_"Please listen to me!"_

**"What is it now?"**

_"I don't know. I just wanted you to slow down."_

**"Really Munroe? Really?"**

_"I was wondering something,"_

**"What?"**

_"Do you think we're alike?"_

**"Alike? Nah"**

_"Same,"_

**"You're lying,"**

_"… What? Psh, no!"_

**"Your voice is going higher."**

_"Global Warming,"_

**"Really?"**

_"Fine. I think we are alike. People see you as someone else,"_

**"I'm listening…"**

_"They think you're a bad-boy, which you're not. They think all you care about is yourself, but you don't?"_

**"Care?"**

_"Yes. You care. You helped me out. You've helped me out multiple times,"_

**"So?"**

_"You care. I care. You're not a bad boy, neither am I. We are alike in many ways. Call me if you want to hear more,"_

**"Huh? Wait! Sonny!"**

_…_

**"Sonny?"**

_…_

**"Ugh! Sonny Munroe, you just read my mind,"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh. I didn't really like the ending but I couldn't really leave it like that. I hoped you liked it!<strong>_

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. Really, Munroe? Really? Yes, Cooper Yes

_**AN/ So I decided to turn this into a 3 or 4 shot. My first one, to be honest. I've read a lot of stories that involve conversations in the middle of the night so I thought this would be fun.**_

_**DISCLAIMER-**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"This is the FBI. You have 5 minutes to say a disclaimer or we will arrest you,"**_

_**"IDON'TOWNSONNYWITHACHANCE! Bye!"**_

_***click***_

_**"MOM!"**_

_**NEW FORMAT-**_

**Chad Talking- "Bold"**

_Sonny Talking- "Italic"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 A.M.<span>**

_"Ugh… hello?"_

**"Hey Sonny,"**

_"Chad?"_

**"Chad Dylan Cooper,"**

_"Why?"_

**"Why what?"**

_"WHY DID YOU CALL ME AT 3 A.M.?"_

**"Cause you told me to call you for more examples on how we're "alike," and that stuff,"**

_"…I am gonna get Zora on you for calling me at 3 A.M.!"_

**"Please don't!"**

_"Aha! See something else in common. You are scared of Zora, I am also a bit afraid of her,"_

**"Really Munroe? Really?**"

_"Yes Cooper. Yes,"_

**"Munroe,"**

_"Cooper,"_

**"Munroe,"**

_"Cooper,"_

**"Munroe!"**

_"Cooper!"_

**"Munroe!"**

_"Cooper!"_

**"Munroe!"**

_"Munroe!_"

**"Coop- SONNY!"**

_"Hah! In your face! That's why you don't wake me at 3 A.M.!"_

**"Fine,"**

_"Fine,"_

**"Good,"**

_"Good,"_

**"Are we good?"**

_"We are so good,_"

*click*

_"Wait… why did he call anyway?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ehh... Not my best but I thought it was funny. More in the next chapter.<strong>_


	3. Wait, why are you here?

_**AN/ **_**UPDATE!**

**Yeah I have updated. Twice in one day.**

**Thats new. Well new when it isn't summer. Which is a character in the Drama Club which you should read...**

**Did ya see what I did there? Yes? No?**

***sigh* Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**"I DO NO-"**

**"Hello? Anyone here?"**

**"AH! ITS SELENA GOMEZ!"**

**"Yes..."**

**"!YOUARESOAWESOME!**

**"Come again?"**

**"Will you say my disclaimer?"**

**"Aha, no. I'm not a 'disclaimery' person.**

**"PLEASE! PUH-LEEZE!"**

**"Fine. Pussycat101 doesn't own me or SWAC. Happy?"**

**"Very,"**

**"Ugh. My mission was a fail,"**

**"You had a mission not to make me happy?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"Aww... now I'm sad,"**

**"SUCCESS!"**

**UPDATE!**

**I am changing the format. Here it is-**

**Chad Talking- "Bold"**

_Sonny Talking- "Italic"_

**_Selena Talking- "Bold-Italic._**

* * *

><p><strong> 9 A.M.<strong>

**Sonny Munroe's Dressing Room**

_"Chad. Dylan. Cooper."_

**"Allison. Sonny. Munroe."**

_"Allison? Where did you find my name?"_

**"Internet,"**

_"Liar!"_

**"I know people who know your name."**

_"How much did you pay Tawni?"_

**"$50,"**

_"Man Tawni must be really broke if she takes $50,"_

**"Yeah. Whatever,"**

_"Why are you here anyway?"_

**"I wanted to check on my-"**

_"Favorite Random, I know. Ugh,"_

**"Sonny isn't very Sunny today."**

_"Sonny doesn't like getting waked up at 3 A.M.!"_

**"Now Sonny sounds mad,"**

_"Sonny wants you out. NOW!"_

**"What about-"**

_"Zip,"_

**"But-"**

_"Zip it,"_

**"Sonny-"**

_"ZIP IT!"_

**"FINE!"**

_"FINE."_

**"GOOD!"**

_"GOOD!"_

**"FI-"**

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

_"Zora?"_

_**"No,"**_

**"Tawni?"**

_**"No,"**_

_"Dakota?"_

_**"NO!"**_

_"Oh I know this! Wait… why are you here?"_

_**"No comment,"**_

_"Wait… Where are you?"_

**"Who is it Sonny?"**

_"Idiot,"_

_**"I know, right?"**_

_"Hey you wanna talk about this over lunch,"_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_"Let's go then!"_

**_"Bye Chad!"_**

_"Later!"_

**"Wait Sonny!"**

*door closes*

**"Who was that? Wait, UGH! SELENA IS BACK!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Selena is back. I don't know why I put her in here... That wasn't my best. MORE TO COME! Maybe it will be longer than a 4-Shot. Maybe a 5 or 6? Or more...<strong>

**Please R&R!**


	4. Lying Lessons?

AN/

Hey! I got an update! I hope you enjoy. The next one will be better, I promise.

Also I am changing all the chapters and making them easier to read. For example in this one **Tawni** talking is in **BOLD** and _Sonny_ is in _ITALICS._

_DISCLAIMER-_

__*Insert funny disclaimer here*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonny Munroe's and Tawni Hart's Dressing Room<span>**

**1 P.M.**

_"Oh… my… TAWNI!"_

**"AH! What is it Sonny?"**

_"Tawni I am freaking out!"_

**"Why? Did you not have your daily fight with Chad?"**

"_No, I had it at 3 A.M. and-"_

**"SONNY!"**

_"Over the phone! What did…? EW!"_

**"Ugh. Not that I care but why are you freaked out,"**

_"Cause I got set up on a blind date!"_

**"Why?"**

_"Cause Selena was bugging me and I agreed to go as long as she stopped talking about me and Chad dating,"_

**"You know she probably set you up with Chad,"**

_"No I thought I was going with Zac Efron. OH COURSE I KNOW CHAD IS PROBABLY MY BLIND DATE!"_

**"Stop the yelling! The only person who can yell and look pretty is Tawni Hart and you're not her,"**

_"Tawni…"_

**"Just say you're sick or something,"**

_"I can't. My voice goes up and I promised Selena I would go,"_

**"Sonny… Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Talk to Zora. She can teach you how to lie,"**

_"Really?"_

**"Yep,"**

_"Thanks Tawni!"_

**"No prob!"**

_*door closes*_

**"I am smart and pretty!"**

_***11 MINUTES LATER***_

_"I need a plan B!"_


	5. So Chad, So Sonny

**Hey! I'm back. I had a crummy week... My bday was lame but my party was AWESOME! **

**Sadly I didn't get SWAC so...**

**DISCLAIMER-**

_**"CHANNY IS REAL"**_

"Selena shut up!"

_**"NEVER"**_

"Then say the disclaimer and then you can sing your Channy song,"

_**"PUSSYCAT101DOESNOTOWNSWAC!"**_

"Good,"

_**"CHANNY! CHANNY IS THE BEST THING EVER! I HAVE A CHANNY FAN CLUB! I LOVE CHANNY AND I KNOW CHANNY LOVES ME!"**_

_****"Uhh... You scare me Selena,"_

**"I agree with Munroe,"**

_"Wow thats a change. Cooper arees with me?"_

**"Yes,"**

_"Fine,"_

**"Fine"**

_"Good"_

**"Good"**

**"I LOVE CHANNY I DON'T CARE IF THEY DON'T LOVE ME! LALALA!" **

****_"Bye Selena!"_

__**"Peace out SUCKA!"**

**Chad Talking- "Bold"**

_Sonny Talking- "Italic"_

**_Selena Talking- "Bold-Italic._**

* * *

><p><strong>"So…"<strong>

_"So…"_

**"This is horrible!"**

_"Chad stop being a drama queen,"_

**"Queen?"**

_"Yes,"_

**"Munroe…"**

_"Cooper…"_

**"Munroe…"**

_"Chad I am not doing this,"_

**"Sonny I'm bored!"**

_"Hey, you didn't have to sign up for this,"_

**"Yes I did,"**

_"Explain,"_

**"If I didn't Selena said she would say how much she hates Mackenzie Falls then set you up with… with…"**

_"Who?"_

**"With… I can't say it,"**

_"Who? Robert Patterson," _

**"No."**

_"David Henry?" _

**"No…"**

_"Wait! I got this. Darn it Chad! Efron would have been better to date with than you,"_

**"What did you say?"**

_"Chad…"_

**"SONNY MUNROE! EFRON IS NOTHING LIKE ME! I BET YOU I KISS BETTER THAN HIM!"**

_"WELL I BET YOU $20 YOU DON'T!"_

**"YOU'VE KISSED EFRON?"**

_"MAYBE…"_

**"GAH!"**

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER CALM DO-"_

**_"…"_**

_ **"…"**_

_ "Fine. You win. Here's $20,"_

**"So…"**

_"So…"_

**_"YES!"_**

_"What was that?"_

**"I think I know who that was…"**

**_"YES! I KNEW YOU TWO LIKED, NO LOVED, EACH OTHER! SONNY AND CHAD SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, AND THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" _**

_"Selena,"_

**"Gomez,"**

_"ATTACK OF THE WIZARD!"_

**"Sonny! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

**"_Wait! Don't go!"_**

*door slams*

**_"Well at least they kissed,"_**

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah. FUN! <strong>


	6. Um No?

**_AN/_**

**_NEW CHATER! I decided to upload when I should be finishing my math project… Uh oh. If I don't turn it in I'm dead._**

**_D-E-A-D._**

**_So no time for disclaimer! Got to go!_**

**__**Underline- Tawni

**BOLD- Chad**

_Italic- Sonny_

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Tawni,"<em>

"Sonny how was your 'date'?"

_"To be honest not that bad until Selena went super crazy,"_

"Why?"

_"…No reason,"_

"No reason?"

_"Well Chad and I were fighting…"_

"Keep going,"

_"And we made a bet,"_

"Okay…"

_"And I lost,"_

"How?"

_"I didn't know what they felt like!"_

"Uhhhh… what?"

_"Gah! I'm pulling my hair out! I lost my $20 for nothing! Well half of it was true but..."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Quick, Tawni. Where can I find Efron?"_

"Zac Efron?"

_"Yes,"_

"Uh… No idea. Ask-,"

_"Good idea! Bye Tawni!"_

**_*door slams*_**

"I think she just took up 3 minutes of my life."

**_*door opens*_**

**"Where's Sonny?"**

"She's trying to find Zora,"

**"I don't think I should ask. Is she okay?"**

"Yes… why?"

**"No reason,"**

"What did you do POOPER!"

**"Blame the wizard not me!"**

"What?"

**"Selena tried to chase me down but I got away. I'm assuming Sonny did too…"**

"So you really were Sonny's date last night,"

**"Yeah."**

"Did you kiss?"

**"…What? No? Why would you think th- Oh look at the time I got to go. Later Blondie!"**

*door closes*

"Odd… He so kissed Sonny,"


	7. Save Me ObiWan Kenobi!

**AN/ Hey peeps! So yeah, Imma updating it. Wow Chapter 7, YAY!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**-DannySamLover20 **

**-FranDS44444 **

**-moniquelovesbooksandstories **

**-Lovely SOS **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I feel like I have been asking but not thanking. So I said "ITS TIME TO THANK!"**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**"No."**

**"Say it."**

**"No.**

**"You have to,"**

**"No I don't! I don't have to say 'PUSSYCAT101 AKA ME DOES NOT OWN SONNY WITH A-' DRAT!"**

**"Come on! You didn't even finish it!"**

**"Fine... 'CHANCE'. Are you happy NOW Miss Sonny Munroe,"**

**"Yes!"**

**"... But I'm not!**

**"Sorry. You can't have the West and the North at the same time."**

**"What?"**

**"West- Hollywood. North- Wisconsin."**

**"Oh... okay?"**

Underlined- Tawni

_Italics- Sonny_

**Bold- Nico**

_**Bold-Italics- Grady**_

Normal- Zora (Ha! The irony! Zora isn't normal. Then again no one at Condor Studios is…)

**Bold Underlined-Nico/Grady/Zora**

* * *

><p><span>"Confess,"<span>

"_Huh?" _

"I know you kissed Chad Dy-"

"_Shh! If Zora finds out put me in a box and ship me to Mexico!"_

"Relax. Zora is crazy, but not that crazy."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. So you won't tell…"_

"Nope."

"_Wait… what?"_

"HEY GRADY! NICO! ZORA! COME OVER HERE!"

"_GAH!"_

_*Sonny runs away*_

"I really should have my own show,"

_*Zora, Grady, and Nico walk in*_

"**What is it Tawni? There was a girl standin by the fro-yo,"**

"_**He was about to get her number"**_

"**But then you scream and knowing what happened last time…"**

_*Boys shudder at the thought of Tawni making them be her horses for her carragie (AN/ Like in the Good Luck Charlie episode "Butt-Dialing Duncans"_

"So… what is it?"

"…Nothing."

"**WHAT!" **

"Why?

"_**Tawni…"**_

"**Fro- Yo girl!"**

_*Nico runs out of the room*_

"Explain,"

"Let's just say I made some-"

"**Guys… The fro-yo girl is from Mack Falls,"**

"_**So?"**_

"**So? Is that it? So?"**

"Uhh… yeah. Why do we care?"

"**Because Little Miss Sonny Munroe kissed herself a not-so-charming prince,"**

"Huh?"

"**Sonny was on a date with POOPER!"**

"_**NOOO!"**_

"SONNY!"

"_Save Me Obi-Wan Kenobi!" _

_***You can hear Sonny's footsteps as she runs away from her friends, who she was spying on***_

"_**SONNY!"**_

"_SAVE ME Obi-Wan Kenobi!"_

"**Grady and I will get her!" **

"_**We will?"**_

"**Yes!"**

***Nico and Grady chase after Sonny***

"You knew,"

"Chad practically admitted it earlier today,"

"Why did she date him?"

"Selena Gomez was bugging Sonny and your confused."

"Yes I am! I am the smart one out of all you but I'm left in the black!"

"Sonny and Chad hate, not Sonny would nevr hate someone, dislike Selena cause she tried to admit that they liked each other when Chad was filming his movie,"

"Okay…"

"So Selena came to see Sonny and they hung out but she annoyed Sonny with her obssed love for Sonny and Chad,"

"Channy."

"What?"

"Couple name,"

"How… what… why?"

"I get a heck of a lot of emails from fans asking me about them. Now what happened?"

"From what I heard Sonny agreed to get set up on a blind date, Chad being her date. They started fighting and Sonny made a bet with Chad that Zac Efron kissed better than he did. Sonny lost $20 but gained a Mack Falls boyfriend."

"So the lesson is…"

"Never make a bet about kissing cause you will lose $20,"

_*Nico and Grady run in*_

" **I HATE HIGH-HEELS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! So if your confused Nico and Grady went to get Sonny but in despair she took off her shoes, which were high-heels and threw the shoes at the boys, somehow pinning them to the wall giving Sonny a 10 second headstart.<strong>

**Random, yes. I came up with the idea when thinking about a new backstory/memory for "Shut Up And Lie" where are the end of the school dance 13-year-old Lilly pinns 13-year-old Wesley to the walls with heels and says something like "Hmm... I think I like heels now,"**

**Yeah... Random. So I have a poll up if you want to check it out. **

* * *

><p>Sonny-Check it out, this is really long.<p>

Tawni - Check this out; Pussycat101 has a new poll up.

Sonny-Check it out your right!

Tawni- Check it out I know.

Sonny-Check the poll which is awesome.

Tawni- Check out all of her stories!

Check it out!

Me- Aww thats sweet your advertising my poll and stories?

Tawni- Check it out we charge by the hour!

Me-Check it out I'm broke.

Tawni- Check it out, we are gone.

Sonny-Bye Layla!

Me-Sonny! I told you not to say my real (not really. Pen-Name) name out loud!

Sonny-Sorry!

Me-I can't wait to see what Zora does to you in the next chapter...

Sonny-AHHHH!

Me-Check it out I was kidding!

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! That was fun. So thank you for reading and CHECK IT OUT! <strong>


	8. Thank you Tawni?

**AN/ ****HAPPY 2012! Sorry for the late update... I've been busy. So here's the chapter, its kinda short. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Really?**

Underlined- Tawni

**Bold- Nico**

_**Bold-Italics- Grady**_

Normal- Zora

* * *

><p><span>"High heels?"<span>

"**I know. The horror."**

"Once again; Sonny pinned you to the wall with her heels?"

"_**How many times do we have to say yes?"**_

"**Sonny has gone to the dark side…"**

"_**Does Sonny even have a 'dark side' ?"**_

"Maybe…"

"**Well she's Sonny so she shouldn't,"**

"Sonny with an O not U,"

"What?"

"Sunny with a U is sunlight and pure while Sonny having an O in her name-"

"That makes no sense" 

"**Don't forget she is Zora… she doesn't make sense,"**

"That is because I am smarter than everyone else here!"

"Wait… I got a B- on my last paper!"

"Yes, because you bribed the teacher"

"So?"

"_**I got an A on the last project! Hah!"**_

"Sonny did that for you."

"_**Your point?"**_

"**I say we corner Pooper and demand info!"**

"… What are you talkin about Nico?"

"**Uhh… Chad… Sonny… Kiss…Gross…High Heels… Really? None of that rings a bell?"**

"Nope,"

"_**Nada,"**_

"Yes!"

"Thank you… Tawni?"


End file.
